The Wedding
by TeammJake
Summary: Cute, fluffy short story about Alice playing "Barbie Bella" to dress Bella up for the wedding, and the wedding. Really short, but cute. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Explanation: This is a story from Bella's point of view about Alice playing "Barbie Bella" to get her ready for Bella and Edward's wedding. It's really short, but i will post more chapters if i get positive reviews.**

**Disclamier: I am not Stephenie Meyer, So i don't own Twilight. (SADLY)**

**Please Review!**

**1. Makeover**

I kept my eyes closed tight as Alice towed me along. I didn't want to see it. Finally she stopped. "Okay, Bella, open your eyes!" I opened them slowly and groaned. We were in a huge bathroom, with hair products, body products, and makeup strewn across the counter. My wedding dress was on a mannequin in the corner. Ugh.

"Alice . . . " I moaned.

"Oh, come on, Bella, your getting married today!" _Groan_. Don't remind me. "Let's go!" she said excitedly. She dragged me to a chair in front of the sink, and dunked my head in the warm water. When she started washing my hair, I was surprised to see Rosalie come in to help her. They finished washing, and started to dry it.

When my hair was a big and poufy, Rosalie carefully put hot curlers in, while Alice put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. When they pulled out the curlers, I could feel someone twist my hair up. I didn't know how long it took them to do all this. Maybe an hour or so? So I just sat there and tried not to think about anything. Unsuccessfully.

I am getting married today. I'm 18 years old and I'm getting married. That sounded weird to me, even in my own head.

"Okay, almost done . . . There. Perfect." I recognized Rosalie's voice.

"Oh, that looks perfect. Thanks Rose!" Alice sounded happy. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Alice came around the chair to face me. "We're done." She bat her long eyelashes and smiled really big. "Want to see?"

No, not really. But I wanted her to be happy. "Okay." She spun the chair around so I was facing a huge mirror. I had to admit, I did look kind of pretty.

My hair was twisted up in an elegant bun on the back of my head, with the curls coming down my neck and resting on my shoulder. My eyelashes were extremely long and dark, and my lips were a soft pink.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, Alice, thanks. You too, Rosalie."

"Yay!" Alice squealed and pulled me over to the wedding dress. It was white, with long lace sleeves and a V neck. The waist was extremely slim, and the skirt was big and poufy. It had little white flowers on it, and beads. It was pretty, but it was still a wedding dress. She helped me into it, while Rosalie found my shoes and veil. My shoes were white satin heels, tied on with silk bows. I put it all on and looked in the mirror again. Yikes.

"Bella?" I gladly turned away from the mirror to face Alice.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get into our dresses, okay? We will be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Alice and Rosalie came back within a few minutes. They both looked really pretty. Alice had on her bridesmaid dress. It was light pink, with long sleeves and a slender waist. The skirt was layered, and long. She had on light pink heels, tied on with silk ribbons. Rosalie had on a white satin dress, with long sleeves and a V neck. The waist was tiny, and her skirt flowed to the floor in silky layers. Her hair was in soft curls. Alice handed me my bouquet. It was made up of white lilies and little green buds.

"Ready?" Alice asked. No, not at all.

"Okay." _Gulp._

She led me to where I walk in. It looked like a horror movie. There were flowers and ribbons and silk everywhere. Everything was white or gold. Flower pedals were scattered along any flat surface. A long table with a white and gold tablecloth was to the side, with the huge wedding cake. It looked like it could be as tall as me, with white frosting flowers and beads of gold frosting. The crowd of people were wearing long, pretty dresses and stunning, black tuxedos. It included every person I know. I could see Mike and his family, the Webers with Angela, Ben, Conner, Tyler, and Eric, Jessica and Mrs. Stanley, Billy Black, and Charlie, Renee and Phil sitting with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. The whole La Push gang was there, talking amongst themselves. Except for Jacob. The empty chair that was my best man's seemed to stand out. I shook the thought from my head.

The long white carpet stretched out in front of me to where I could see Edward standing. His beautiful, perfect face never failed to take my breath away. He was why I was doing this. He was why I let Alice treat me like a Barbie doll for the past 2 hours. Turns out, there is one thing I am excited about for this wedding. Marrying Edward was going to allow me to stay with him for eternity, beautiful, strong and immortal. I studied his perfect face. His eyes were warm butterscotch, lit up and happy. He was smiling, his white teeth glittering. He had on a black tuxedo, and it was striking against his pale skin.

Here we go. Uh oh. I just hope I don't trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight, or any of the twilight characters, including (sigh.) Edward Cullen.**

**I wasn't going to post this chapter, because i didn't get any reviews, but i ended up posting it anyway, so Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

It's over. Ha! I am now Bella _Cullen_. Hmm. . . weird. Well, the wedding was . . . Okay.

After Alice finished playing dress up with me, her and Rosalie left. When Charlie came, he had tears in his eyes, he was so happy. (He had gotten over the depression that I was marrying Edward, apparently.) He held out his arm.

"Ready?" I swallowed loudly. Um, No.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Let's go." I took his arm and stepped out into the Cullen's backyard, which Alice had turned into our wedding. Everyone turned to look at me, and of course, I went bright red. They were smiling, and Renee was crying.

The music from the organ started to play. I took a deep breath and Charlie and I started to walk down the long, white carpet. I concentrated only on my feet, trying not to trip over the long skirts. I did pretty good, until about half way. The heel of my shoe caught on my dress, and I stumbled, but thankfully, I didn't fall. Charlie caught me and put me upright. I blushed and started to walk again. A little to fast. Oops. I walked faster than the music and Charlie struggled to keep up.

We finally got to where Edward was standing. My dad quickly hugged me, and Edward took my waist. As he pulled me to the priest, he murmured in my ear, "You look absolutely beautiful." Of course, that made me blush more, and trip, but I'm sure nobody noticed, because Edward easily held me on my feet. We stopped in front of the priest.

He began the ceremony, and I could hear my mother sobbing from the crowd of people behind me. I looked at the priest, and concentrated on breathing evenly. The priest stopped speaking and turned to Edward.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, Take Isabella Swan to be your wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I saw Edward stifle a smile at the last part, and I choked back a laugh.

"I do." Edward said, looking at me with his warm, ocher eyes, and his breathtaking smile. The two words made my heart skip a beat, which I am sure he could hear. The priest turned to me.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And so, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, Edward had leaned down and kissed me softly. We turned around and everyone cheered. I blushed, and Edward walked me back down the isle, now as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

So now I am sitting in Alice's bathroom, waiting. The reception is about to start downstairs, and I am waiting for Alice to bring me my dress. As if on cue, Alice walked in the door.

"Bella!" she squealed. She rushed up to me. "That was great! I am so glad, that worked out perfectly! Oh, here is your dress."

I realized she was carrying a pretty brown dress on a hanger. It had spaghetti straps and a slim waist. The skirt was about knee-length and was made up of little ruffles. In her other hand were dark brown high heels. Great. More heels.

She gave me the dress and helped me get into it. I put on my shoes and looked in the mirror. I looked really pretty. I looked at her and noticed what she was wearing. It was a red dress, with a deep V neck and a medium length, flared skirt.

"Okay, Let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the top of the stairs, where Edward was waiting. She then disappeared down the staircase.

"You look beautiful." He said softly and kissed me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, still a little dizzy. His arm around my waist, we walked down the stairs where all our guests were waiting. They cheered and I blushed, again. Edward and I walked around the room, to each of our guests, as they congratulated us.

We got to Phil and Renee, who was still crying. "Oh, Bella, Edward, Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Renee." Edward said, his voice velvet.

I hugged her. "Thanks mom, I love you." I said. Over her shoulder, I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett wave to Edward and me.

We walked over to them, and Alice hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Bella!" she said.

"Thanks, Al-" I tried to say, but I got cut off, because Emmett hugged me.

"Can't. Breath." I choked out, and he let me go.

"Congrats Bella." He laughed. I smiled at him. Behind him, I saw Carlisle and Esme hugging Edward.

"Thanks, Emmett." I smiled, and went over to Esme and Carlisle. Edward put his arm around my waist, and Esme and Carlisle hugged me.

"Congratulations, Bella!"

"Thank you, so much, Carlisle, Esme." I felt Edward let go of my waist because Emmett grabbed him and hugged him. I tried not to laugh.

We finished thanking all the guests, until only Edward's and my family were left. Renee, Phil, and Charlie were talking to Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were talking amongst themselves. I sighed. It was over.

"What's wrong?" Edward's cold lips were at my ear, his arms around me.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Let's go upstairs." he said softly and leaned down to kiss me.

"Okay." I said goodbye to my parents, and told them I would see them later, at Charlie's house. Then Edward picked me up and carried me up to his room, where I fell asleep in his marble arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? i probably won't post any more on this story, but i'm still not sure. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
